minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Charles12310/Episode 5: "Order Up!" Cases with Jesse's gang and the Blaze Rods.
Requested from Order of the Command Block. Characters *Petra, Lukas, and Ivor = Defense/Phoenix Wright *Aiden, Gill, and Maya = Prosecution *Isa = Judge *Jesse = Defendant *Sky City Citizen (the guy who first meets you at the bridge) = Witness *Reginald = Less likeable Detective Gumshoe The Case Isa: Okay people. Lets start now! Jesse: Appearently the Blaze Rods have been accusing us of stealing treasure. Aiden: You wouldn't give us a chance to share it! Isa: I kind of agree, Aiden. Petra: That's not so! They took it from us when we had the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Then they lied to you Isa saying we are stealing treasures! Gill: But you would never give it to us! Ivor: You see, we were here because we learned about the Eversource. But for a chicken? I don't know, but that's why we were here. Aiden: THAT WAS THE TREASURE YOU WANTED! Jesse: Shut up Aiden! Isa: Let's stop this arguing for once! Sky City Witness: Well, those guys were what mean to me, but there are these other guys who built a bridge without presmission! Jesse: But how can we get permission? From an area faraway from Sky City? We couldn't even contact you! It was our only choice! We landed on an island, and we didn't know how to get to Sky City! Do you think we can talk to you from her saying we must build a bridge? Sky City Witness: I think I'm getting to agree with Jesse. Maya: We just used Ender Pearls to get down there. You should've you those IDIOTS! Ivor: YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVR EVERY SINGLE ITEM IN THE WORLD? No, we didn't know about this flint and steel either, but I knew about the Eversource, that chicken. Lukas: We'll appearently we came from a different world the same Aiden, Gill, and Maya was. Sky City Witness: So that was why I didn't know how these outsiders got here! Reginald: Honestly, these Blaze Rods were not nice to me. I think Jesse and his gang were. They seemed innocent so... Aiden: SO YOU'RE GOING TO REBEL AGAINST US? Reginald: I don't like you people, but I don't want to rebel against Aiden. Isa: Well, one of you is trying to steal treasures here! Tell me, who's the best example of stealing treasures? Lukas: The Blaze Rods are! They wanted to take our flint and steel we just discovered! And they wanted the Eversource! We weren't greedy for these stuff! We were just looking for them. We're adventurers. They are just thieves. Isa: Thieves? I hate thieves in Sky City! Petra: You probably won't believe us, since you didn't see it, and because we were from another world. Isa: We'll, it seems that Aiden and his gang seem to be suspicious about the Eversource. I assume that you guys (Jesse's Group) seems to be just adventurers. CASE CLOSED! Reginald, take Aiden, Gill, and Maya to jail. Reginald: Yes sir. Aiden: We're innocent! Reginald: (takes them to jail) Jesse: We did it! We convinced Isa about Aiden. Petra: Great job. Category:Blog posts